1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
LCD display devices have become increasingly popular for general use. However, touch panels of the LCD display devices are usually fixedly retained in the display devices by fixing apparatus and cannot be replaced for another touch panel of different size and still use the original fixing apparatus.